


Ow

by NRMania



Series: Chaotic Triad [3]
Category: Terraria
Genre: ACTUALLY PART OF MY MASTER PLAN, Gen, I went crazy, and changed my gender for the hell of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRMania/pseuds/NRMania
Summary: It's Riley's time to shine, ya scrubs





	

“Ow... I knew I would feel it later.” Riley said as he rubbed his head. It was then he realised he felt wooden planking below him...

He got up, turned around and noticed the Japanese style house which looked strangely familiar.

Then it hit him like the ground did when he fell.

“Well I guess I owe Cav now... but I’m glad. I’M IN FUCKING AQUARIUS’ LAND, TIME TO LOOT SOME SHIT!”

He ran to the right, laughing gleefully as he looked at the tree looming over him.

“Ahh... giant tree-house, how I know all your secrets.” The teen cackled as he walked to the base of the tree, looked to the floor and flipped a switch hidden in the grass.

With a poof, a large amount of entrances lined up vertically up the tree.

“Excellent.” He laughed as he walked through the entrance at the base of the tree.  He ran up the ramp inside and pushed open a door, which lead to the inner workings of the tree that were carved out for living space.

He hopped up the first platforms leading to a room, his laughs growing louder as he looked at the rows of chests in front of him.

He ignored the first one in front of him and headed to the one next to it, he pulled the container and looked inside to see a pile of costume items.

He immediately began rifling through it, and eventually found a few things which caught his eye. He  found a hat, much like a baseball cap but was instead red and green, with two pointy bits on the sides.

‘ROBOT HAT’ He thought gleefully as he placed it on his head firmly before closing the chest and running to another one two places above it.

This chest was filled with potions, but there was one he was looking for.

It was blue and pink, and swirled and mixed slowly.

“Down the hatch!” He called out as he pulled the cap off and downed it.

He became she as a mist of blue and pink surrounded them.

“Haha! Weird, hey... this is a nice voice! I feel strangely up-beat, this... fuck.” Riley’s cheery voice turned grave as the air around her grew cold.

“SHITSHITSHIT, no bad random encounters! You better wait till I’ve looted stuff.”

The guy who turned into a girl went faster with the looting, she grabbed many of the potions from the chest she was already in to start with, before jumping around to search other chests.

“Heart Crystals! Yes!” The new girl held twenty of the heart shaped objects into the air and watched as they vanished into thin air, but she suddenly felt much healthier, “That’s how it feels then...”

“Armour Armour Armour... Spectre Armour? Okay.” The girl pulled on the magic robes, and briefly pulled off her new hat to put the mask on. Afterwards she replaced the hat... surprisingly the full head magic mask vanished, “So that’s how vanity gear works.”

“Magic weapons, good good. Even stars are here; get a star... mix with two other stars... Mana Crystals, yes!” The dimension traveller threw twenty-seven fallen stars together and held the completed product of Mana Crystal into the air, much like the Heart Crystals.

“Accessories... accessories... Ankh Shield! Celestial Cuffs...  Worm Scarf... Lighting Boots... Ninja Gear... Steampunk Wings? How do I put these on, do I just put them-”Said wings snapped directly into the girl’s spine, causing her to gasp out in pain, “So that’s how it works... oww... I can feel them... it’s really weird.”

After that she grabbed a set of potions and tied them around her arms for quick access... she felt ready now. She ran out of the tree house and stood there in wait, a spellbook in hand.

‘I have enough time to work out how to use these... do I hold them diagonally or must I actually open the...’ Her thoughts drifted off as she held the book out and watched as a buzz-saw of water flew out and ripped apart a blue slime which was bouncing towards her menacingly.

She laughed maniacally, but it soon turned into a quiet “eep” as above her... was a metal skull. Two red eyes looked at her creepily as four arms aimed their weapons.

“Hehe... hi Skeletron Prime.”

Skeletron Prime’s saw arm went flying towards her; new instincts leading her dashing a few feet away and dodging the strike.

Aqua blades went ripping out of the book, swirling around the boss as metallic grinding filled the girl’s ears.

“THAT DID FUCKING NOTHING... I NEED TO DO WHAT YOU MUST DO WITH ALL BOSSES... CIRCLE THEM.”

Circling meant flying up into the air with wings, throwing out the homing blades rapidly while dodging attacks. It was going well for about fifteen seconds, until she ran out of Mana and the book just fizzled when it tried to cast.

‘No...’

Skeletron Prime took this time of distraction to aim one of his still active arms, the laser, and sent out a slow set of shots, they struck Riley, who cried out in pain.

“SWEET... OH GOD IT HURTS, THAT’S IT...” The girl slipped out a potion from her arm and downed it.

It was revolting, like someone put dirt into a liquid state then tried to make it taste better by putting lemon in it... but put the lemon in by vomiting it out.

‘That’s why potion sickness exists...’

“HEY, TERMINATOR KNOCK-OFF... YOU LOOK A LITTLE TOO ARMOURED, WHY DON’T YOU TAKE A LOAD OFF.” She cried as she pulled out another book, this one depicting a gold droplet, and aimed it at the floating skull.

A spray of golden fluid covered the boss and its last two arms before it was once more attacked by the deadly water blades.

The last two arms fell to the floor, leaving the head floating weakly above her.

“You know, I wanted to take my time, get a haircut, maybe a bit of dye. But now I had to rush with you... you fucker,” She pulled the final weapon she collect out and aimed it at the boss, “TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!”

A rainbow flew out the magic gun and went flying through the robot’s head, causing the eyes to flicker inactive and left it falling onto the floor.

“I... I did it! I’m not useless! Take that everyone who thought I was just a dumb idiot! I can use magic, and I HAVE MORE SHIT TO LOOT. Oh yeah, the bag.” Walking towards the wreckage of the robo-skull and looking at the potions and gold littering the ground for a moment before she saw what she wanted... the treasure bag.

She wasted no time rifling through it. And this time luck was most certainly on her side as she noticed... a yoyo and outfit coloured with purples and blues.

She pulled the yoyo out the bag, and gave it a toss... directly at a zombie which was walking towards her.

Guts went flying all over the wooden floor.

Her laughter grew louder.

This journey was most certainly going to be fun.

She walked slowly back into the treehouse, intent on looting more of the chests inside.

‘I wonder how long I’ll be here? They’ll probably pick me up when Tsun does whatever she was doing... Better make the most of it!’

One Day Later.

Spider nests were not a good place to explore, but Riley was determined to get a haircut.

Apparently the gender change potion does not fix facial hair, and she does not look good with a moustache.

She fired another barrage of bullets from her Megashark Mini-gun into the swarming spiders, the webbed up hair Stylist crying out for help behind her.

“Hold on... sheesh can’t you see I’m busy killing giant spiders here!” After about thirty more shots, all remaining spiders were turned into pieces and no more seemed to be coming. Riley pulled out a few planks of wood and lined them up against the wall to prevent any more spiders from coming in.

Now out of danger, the girl ripped away the webs trapping the ‘Stylist’.

“Ew, my hair, there’s spider web all over it!” the woman groaned in annoyance.

“Yeah yeah, why were you even in here? The underground isn’t a good place for a hair stylist, nothing down here has hair.”

“Eh... you wouldn’t understand it sir.”

“I’m a girl... that mistake is why I came to find you.”

A Couple Hours Later.

“That’ll be five gold, Hun.” The Stylist (whose name was Lola) said after handing the girl a mirror.

“I look like an Auburn Hatsune Miku... I love it!” Riley said gleefully as she passed the mirror and five gold coins to the woman.

“I would say come visit if you need a trim, but these scissors lock hair styles in place.”

Riley waved as she put her Robot Hat back on, which she had Dyed with the glowing orange Pixie Dye.

‘What to do now? Oh yeah...’ She pulled out a map from her sleeve and opened it.

“PIRATE INVASIONS! YOUR SWEET LOOT IS MINE!” She cried as she pulled out her Oynx Blaster and loaded the multi-purpose infinite musket balls.

“That lassy has our treasure map, get her!” She heard, before a large group of pirates came charging at her, a heavy bearded captain up at the helm.

“AND YOU HAVE MY LOOT.” She replied to him as she charged, pumping the shotgun and firing off a shot directly into the captain, who shrugged it off with a little effort.

A Few Hours Later.

“Mine.” Riley growled as she pulled a gold ring off a pirate captain’s thick fingers.

“Also mine...” She repeated as she grabbed a large golden coin from inside his coat pocket.

“What do you say, my pirate friend? Oh wait... I’m literally looting your corpse. Oh well, off to find a Discount Card.” The loot drunk lady said as she pulled yet another treasure map from her sleeves

“And by find I mean pilfer of course.” The now natural manic laughter filled the little area of the land, causing most of the inhabitants to shiver.

A Day Later.

“Worth it.” Riley giggled as she used the Tinkerer’s Workshop, fusing The Lucky Coin and Gold Ring together to make the Coin Ring, it was rather nice looking at that point but it was much better when she put the Discount Card together with it too to make the Greedy Ring.

“Now that I’ve knocked that off the list, what should I do now? I could test out this coin gun... or I could go and kill Plantera. How about both?”

Riley raced across the land and into the jungle, jumping into the tunnels which winded beneath the surface in search of the pink bulb which could be used to summon the dangerous planty boss.

While wildly digging through the muddy walls in search for the object, she heard a fleshy smoosh sound, and noticed that her pickaxe had been plunged into... what she was looking for.

“Oh dear.” Through the caves she heard a squishy sound of mud getting gripped into, a huge pink bulk not unlike the one she had broken homing onto her.

Gold coins were loaded into her weapon; they lit up with frost-flame with the effects of her armour.

“Hey, wanna give me your rare drops?” She asked cheekily, before unloading a kingdom’s worth of gold into the creature. Halfway through it opened its bulb and released more snapping grips, but it was no use as a few seconds later the plant lay on the muddy ground dying, a bag rolled out from its vine-like tongue.

Laying the rifle onto one of the pink petals, she picked up the bag and sifted through it, a green grenade launcher with a pile of red tipped rockets, a thorny grappling hook, a key with a brown blocky loop half, a small seed with a sprout growing from it... this distracted her for a moment as the brown seed casing formed into legs and revealed a green body-head with stubby arms, the sprout coming from the top and two white beady eyes, it squeaked at her.

“Cute... Seedling is cute...” She whispered.

She put the Seedling onto the ground, but was almost tempted picked it back up as it sat on the ground looking cute, before looking back into the bag.

There was a mask carrying a familiar visage to the opened bulb form of the create she had just slain... and the final cherry on top was... a guitar

A red, flying V electric guitar.

“The luck is truly astonishing...” Riley laughed, before felling one of the thick, rooty mahogany trees found in the underground jungle with a couple swings of the guitar... which was somehow an axe.

The Next Day

The sun rose with the moon over it, sending the world into a dark day. Horrors from other lands attacked, but fell to Riley’s vast weaponry.

One Day Later

“ALIENS! GIVE ME YOUR KEYS AND I WON’T END YOUR PATHETIC LIVES.”

The Martians looked at the girl who was threatening them with a yoyo, which looked like an eyeball, and shrugged before firing off their laser weapons at her.

She ninja-dashed out the way before grinning menacingly and tossing out the yoyo into the crowd of aliens. They turned into pieces of flesh and green mush when they met the comical device.

“I warned you, now give me everything you own or I’ll send the rest of you back to space in gibs.”

They didn’t back down.

They didn’t live past that invasion.

The Next Night.

“On the last wave of Christmas these fools gave to me... everything they owned and loved dearly.” Riley sang mockingly as she mowed down hordes of the Frost Moon.

The Next Day

Riley decided to take this day off from continuous combat, so she summoned up a few deadly spheres to protect her while she fished into the ocean and ate some Pumpkin Pie she had made.

Pulling out another shrimp from the water she sighed and looked into her tackle box for some more worms to use as bait and after loading up the golden fishing rod she tossed it into the ocean.

The ocean bubbled, and from its depths came a Duke, the Duke Fishron.

‘That is the last time I accidently bring truffle worms fishing with me.’ Riley thought a few moments later after the monster was turned to pieces by her new Chaingun.

Hey, at least she had a new pair of wings that were stronger than the others.

That Night.

“Trick or treat! Well a trick for you, I’m the one getting the treat.” Riley giggled as she sent water blades at the Pumpking, the main enemy of the Pumpkin Moon.

The Next Morning Day

 “Hello, Cultists.” Riley greeted to the four blue hooded people bowing to a large circular tablet floating suspiciously at the entrance of the dungeon.

“I would love to stay and chat, but I’m here to talk with your boss.”

The cultists were pelted with bullets before they could do anything in defence, a few moments later a cultist with a crow-like mask appeared from no-where and absorbed the odd energy the tablet was shedding.

“SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT YOU LUNATIC SCRUB!” Regular musket bullets were swapped out for the enemy seeking deadly Chlorophyte bullets as the Lunatic Cultist started floating and teleporting over the place, but was completely defenceless against the girl’s Chaingun. Not even placing decoys and summoning varied magical powers to defend itself could stop the onslaught from the cackling female.

Soon the cultist was unable to hold himself together and he fell to pieces, a mysterious device appearing magically from his body, along with the hooded mask.

“Easy, now... of to destroy some pillars.”

It took a little of the day for each one to go down, Solar, Vortex, Stardust and Nebula. After the last pillar went down Riley had very little time on her hands as Impending Doom approached. The Ancient Manipulator dropped by the Cultist who started the whole deboggle was placed outside the treehouse and was used to craft the finest weaponry using the fragments of the destroyed pillars.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the world as an Eldritch Abomination by the name of ‘Moon Lord’ decided to come and visit.

“H-holy... dear... Just die, please.” She pulled out a set of ‘car’ keys and hit the unlock button. Underneath her appeared a space ship, the top open giving her a perfect spot to... fire at the Moon Lord which now loomed over her.

Lasers... eyes... a giant tongue half the size of her which attempted to suck out her life energy to feed the Moon Lord more energy, she fought on, the eyes that were on the monster’s hands popping out to reveal a gaping maw biting and chomping at her after they had taken enough damage, the one on its forehead eventually came out too. The heart was revealed, and now the girl wound up the Chaingun and let loose a continuous stream of homing bullets into the heart.

A large monstrous howl filled the world as the Moon Lord went limp, flesh burned away revealing skeleton which hit the ground and turned to dust.

‘I... I did it!’

Dispelling the space-ship and gliding to the ground gently with her Fishron Wings. All that remained of the abomination was a bag with a decoration similar to the previous owner.

She took her time looking through the bag. A strange tentacle, which suddenly turned into an eye and floated ominously next to her as if waiting for something to do or look at. A globe on a stand, the ball was unfixed to the stand and when she turned it she found her gravity sending her up into the air. A pile of ores which the girl knew didn’t come from the planet. A portal gun, shoot there shoot another place walk there appear in another place, nuff said. Finally, there was the main attraction.

A pyramid which glinted like a shining, metallic rainbow.

It was called the Last Prism.

‘This isn’t enough... I don’t have enough Luminite ore, not enough fragments, I NEED MORE!’

The Next Day

Armed with the laser producing Pyramid (and Spectre Armour) Riley mowed down the cultists without any comment, the Lunatic Cultist appeared once more and absorbed the tablet’s energy.

“I don’t have time for you...” She ripped off his mask and disintegrated the cultist’s body with a laser of rainbow light.

Nothing could stop her rampage that day, not even the Moon Lord.

A few hours later, armed with a new sword with a cat-like hilt and rainbow and pink blade from the Moon Lord, Riley was once more at the Ancient Manipulator and was turning the chunks of Luminite Ore into Ingots.

Putting fragments of the Nebula Pillar with the Luminite Ingots, The Manipulator started thrumming, and produced a Nebula Helmet, Leggings and Breastplate.

The girl slipped off her Spectre Gear and put the new set on; she felt the rush of spacial energy around her. The girl noted the remaining Luminite from the process, and once again sent the Manipulator into production of a special wispy energy known as the Nebula Mantle. The Fishron Wings were pulled off, which caused the girl to flinch, and was replaced with flowing energy of the Nebula fragments which sparkled like it was a rip into space.

‘I’m... going to be okay... I’m strong now... I can face whatever theses dimensions send at me.’ Riley thought with a smile.

‘For the rest of today... I’m just doing to enjoy the world.’

So Riley enjoyed her day fishing, farming... and having rather awkward conversations with the NPCs.

The Next Day (and the final one, not that she knew that)

‘I still don’t have everything the Moon Lord has to offer, I think I’ll go in for another fight.’

Now equipped with nebula armour the Cultist was more than easy to defeat, but she had exhausted the drops so the only thing to gain from it was the pillars and their fragments.

Soon enough The Moon Lord was defeated once more, and this time he dropped a spell book called the Lunar Flare, which rained energy beams from the sky on wherever the caster aimed it.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing once more... and murdering many innocent slimes with powerful weapons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
